Batman Beyond: The Penguin's last March
by Calebray866
Summary: After a long retirement Oswald Cobblepot Aka. The Penguin has returned and has recruited all of The new generation of criminals such as Spellbinder, Blight, Inque , Shriek, and the organization known as cobra. With all the same goal in mind: destroy the Batman and take Gotham back to the criminals. Meanwhile Matt discover se Terry's secret and decides to take on the mantle of Robin
1. Chapter 1

Batman Beyond: Penguin's last March

(I do not own any of these characters they are owned by DC comics. Enjoy!)

Chapter 1: The Return of The Penguin

It was midnight In Gotham City Prison

And all the criminals are locked up including Spellbinder who was starting to get bored.

"Grah! This is the tenth time Batman has put me in this rat hole!," he then calmed down. "but no worries I'll find my way out one way or another."

"Yeah,yeah the day you get out of here is the day the food here tastes good, which is never so don't even try it."a guard said,

Meanwhile a car pulled up outside at the front gate with a strange man driving it.

"I wish to see a prisoner,here by the name of Spellbinder." The man asked, the guard could see the man's face he could only here his voice which sounded like he had been gargling nails.

"Sorry sir, visiting hours are over." The Guard answered,"you'll have to come back tomorrow."

The mysterious man sighed." I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to this." The driver said then he moved in closer so the guard can see him revealing himself and the guard couldn't believe who it was, he saw a man with black somewhat gray hair and seemed to be partially balding under his now old bent up top hat he was wearing a black suit with a with bow tie. He had a monocle but, no ordinary monocle it was holographic and computerized. The guard was looking at Oswald Cobblepot aka. The Penguin.

And before the guard could react Penguin grabbed his umbrella and sprayed some knock out gas in his face which rendered him unconscious.

Penguin's car soon disappeared as if out of then air. Which revealed The Penguin really let himself go.

He casually walked into the prison the prison guards ran towards him but he sighed and in the same casual like manner took out his umbrella again he pressed a button on it and it transformed into an electric whip which he used to take them all out in one swing.

"Hm, yeah I've still got it." He said with a laugh.

He made his way to the prison cells as he walked down the halls of the prison there was a silence kind of like a sign of respect. They where in the presence of a criminal legend.

"So this is the new generation of criminals" he announced," well, you are all in luck because I am here to set you all free." He said spreading his arms out making a point that he was addressing all of them." But, under one condition, that you all fallow me and you will like this one, we will end the batman and we will have our vengeance."

He then said," all criminals and villains take your place fallow me and we will conquer the batman and then we will take Gotham back!"

All the criminals in the prison cheered then he freed all of them including Spellbinder, Blight,Inque, Shriek, and all the members of Cobra as they all marched on out of the prison with The Penguin at the helm with an evil grin. After his long retirement he was finally ready to make his come back.

At the Bat Cave-

"Terry there's been a prison brake." Bruce said.

"Who got sprung?" Terry asked, "all of them."the old man answered much to Terry's shock "a-all of them?" He said.

"Yes all of them and they're parading through Gotham as we speak," Bruce said.

"But, how?"

"There's only one man who could orchestrate something like this." Said Bruce as he looked over at The Penguins old umbrella.

With this, Terry finally caught onto who the old man was referring to

"You don't think?" Terry began,"but, you told me he retired from his life of crime?"

"He was only biding his time," he answered,"he's trying to make a big come back but, what I'm wondering is," he stopped as if he was thinking,"why now?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Batman encounters The

Penguin

After seeing the news about The Penguin Bruce sent Terry to investigate."well, guess I'll be eating dinner late tonight. Again."he said,

The Penguin was one of the old mans old enemies, Bruce had told him the last time he saw Penguin was a long time ago and after that he just all of a sudden decided to hang it up nobody really knew why not even Bruce.

His return was probably just like his exit out of the blue. It was like he just woke up one morning and said."hey I'm going to come out of retirement."

Batman made it to Penguin's hideout The Iceberg lounge, the which was the same club he goes to on dates or to hang out with friends and now it was crawling with thugs and goons.

"Like it?," he heard a voice say Terry turned around to see Penguin." Yeah so much work I put into this place why Batman, you look different."

"How about we get to the chase and start telling me what your up to, why do you chose now to return?!" Terry questioned.

"Now,now that's my little secret but, let's not sit here and talk all night I have some friends that would just love to see you!" Penguin said then waved his hands at each side.

Then out came Spellbinder and Shreik on one side then Inque and

Blight in the other and were soon joined by Cobra agents as well.

"I'm sure you recognize these fellows because they definitely recognize you."Penguin said with a chuckle then pointed his umbrella at Terry."Get Him!"

The villains ran at Terry to attack Blight slashed at him and cut him leaving a gash in his chest."ahh!"

Then Inque and Spellbinder attacked but Terry hit them both with a double kick.

Cobra fired there guns at him as The Batman dodged Shreik threw a punch at him but, Terry picked him up and tossed him at the Cobra agents.

"Hey Penguin, if your so high and mighty why don't you fight me!"Terry said.

"Oh we soon will."Penguin said,"just not yet."

Then Penguin opened his umbrella pointed it facing Terry who braised himself ready for an attack but only a puff of smoke appeared then spread through the room and all the villains vanished.

Terry then sat down and clinched his wound that was inflicted by Blight. Terry focused on Penguin's words."we will soon just not yet."

Terry then went home and got dressed in his normal cloths then his mom and Matt walked in on him.

"Terry!? Oh my God what happened to you!"his mom said."who does this to you every night look, you bleeding."

"I'm fine ."

his mom was still worried but left the room but, Matt stayed."you don't look was a lie and you know it, something's up."

His younger brother then changed the subject."did you here about The Penguin's return? what does this mean for Gotham?"

"I don't know."Terry answered.

Matt then raised an eyebrow."ok ever sense you've gotten that job with the old man you've been very secretive, what gives?"

"I don't want to talk about it ok."Terry said firmly.

Matt then left him alone but still curious of what his older brothers been hiding all this time.

Meanwhile-

Penguin was approaching a baby cradle in his office and pulled a rattle from it then hugged it."my dear daughter, you will be avenged."

"If it's the last thing I do."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:The Bat Cave

Terry was now back at The Bat Cave with Bruce when a door swung open.

It was the Commissioner, Barbra Gordon."I take it you've heard about Penguin?" Bruce asked,"I strongly advise you not to do anything you'll regret."

"I know I'm going to keep it professional I just..."she cut herself off. She soon left with out another word.

Terry then asked."what's wrong with her. Does it have anything to do with Penguin?"

"Yes."Bruce said,"he killed her father and a good man before he retired."

"I..I didn't know that."Terry said, feeling a little bad for Barbra.

Bruce then continued."there was a time before he became a crime boss and Gordon become commissioner they somewhat saw I to I. He even spared Penguin's life once. But then while I was Batman, Commissioner Gordon came in I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen then, Something went wrong Penguin shot him square in the chest with his umbrella gun and Barbra saw it happen as Batgirl."

Terry was now taking it all in, not saying a word.

"Then let's go catch him then."Terry said putting on the Batsuit.

"Whoa! Your Batman that is cool!"he heard a young voice say.

"Matt! What are you doing here!?"Terry exclaimed.

"Mom sent me to drop off your lunch, you forgot it."Matt said still at awe."I can't believe it my big brother is Batman."

Bruce widened his eyes, pretty much telling Terry to straighten this mess out.

"Ok,"Terry said."but just keep your mouth shut ok, tweeb."

Matt then smirked."sure, on one condition."

"Oh God, what is it?"Terry said, a little worried about what it was going to be.

"I become Robin."Matt said.

Terry quickly said."what?! No!"

"Ok, I guess Dana would love to hear your little secret." His little brother said tauntingly.

Terry looked at Bruce for support who said."if it's the only way to keep him quite then there's no other option."

Terry then turned to Matt."you don't get it this isn't a game it's dangerous and you could get seriously hurt."

"I'll take my chances,"Matt said with a shrug."so what's it going to be?"

Terry huffed and said."Fine your Robin, but have to promise me to keep your mouth shut and you better be ready because we just happen to be going up against a big time criminal, The Penguin and he's no push over.

"Don't worry your secrets safe with me,"Matt said."and as for Penguin with both of us working together we can bring him and his goons down no problem."

"I sure hope so, kid."Terry muttered to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Penguin's plan

Penguin was getting ready to address the crowed of criminals standing beside him was his leading members.

Blight,Spellbinder,Ingue,Shreik, and Head Commander of Cobra.

"Attention brothers of crime, I have gathered you all here because of your hatred of The Batman,"the crowed boo'd at the name Batman."of course, as expected I agree with you we all want revenge but, first we must take over Gotham evacuate everyone and then we can hunt him down sand anyone else who dares stand with him!" The Villains cheered."this is a new day and this is our moment. That is why I had Agents of Cobra place some bombs of poisoned toxic gas which we while use on Gotham unless they do as we say! Now my Brothers rise and take you place and put an end to The Batman!"

There was a thunderous cheer and applause."camera." He said, soon a Penguin goon rolled in a camera for him to record.

On every TV-

Everything on the screens everywhere went static then came back on revealing The Penguin sitting in a dark chair with a fire place behind it the scene made him look menacing.

"Attention people of Gotham I give you fair warning, evacuate effective immediately or else, my brothers of crime and I will unleash poison gas into the atmosphere and kill you is all."

The TV went black and everyone panicked in the streets but, eventually everyone evacuated except for a few people. Terry,Bruce,Matt,Barbra and most of the remaining GCPD officers.

It was now quite except for Penguin on the load speakers. The streets were now filled with crime and chaos, all of Batman's greatest foes have now taken control of Gotham with Penguin as the ringleader.

In Penguin's lair he was watching as Gotham went into turmoil.

Bruce then looked at the two boys and said."it's happening again just like after Joker's death this time there after you Terry."

(I know this sounds like a futuristic Arkham Knight with Penguin as the main villain but it just makes this story all the more interesting. Stay tuned and feel free to review.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The race to save Gotham

Some Cobra Agents burst into the Batcave with Terry and Bruce surrounded."well if it isn't Batman and some old cream, The Penguin would love to see you two." One of The Cobra agents taunted.

"Take them both to The Penguin,"The Cobra Leader said."get rid of the old man but he wants the bat alive he's got plans for him."

Terry stood his ground ready to fight when the glass window burst revealing, Matt he was now wearing a red suit with a big black R on his chest he had holographic computerized red shades on he wore a belt kind of like Terry's he wore a black cape with a hood over his head, he was holding a red glowing staff like the original Robins except modified.

The Cobra Agents charged at Matt who, spun his staff swiftly struck one agent in the rib cage, another square in the jaw, then took another's feet out from under them.

"Bring it on and this is a message for old fish breath himself."Matt mocked.

"Well, it looks like Batman now finally has a new Robin."The Cobra Leader said a bit amused."surly he doesn't know about the last Robin."

He nodded at his fellow agents and they ran straight for Matt but, Terry jumped in and took them out with a series of strikes and kicks then and elbow to the face of the last one.

Tarry and Matt was now standing side by side ready for battle."told you It would be easier working together." Matt teased.

"Less talking more fighting!"Terry yelled.

The two were fighting off Cobra Matt with his staff and surprising fighting skills and Terry with his experienced combat.

The Leader then said."alright if you want it done right I guess you have to do it yourself." Then he ran up to attack the two boys as he got ready to fight him but, Bruce stepped in and clobbered him with his cane.

"You actually worked very well as a team,"Bruce said."I expect you two to work together from now on and Terry having a Robin isn't a bad thing mine saved my life a few times."

Terry looked at his younger sibling and said."I guess we do make a good team that and with Penguin and all my worst enemies running a muck out side I could use a little help."

"So are we going to take on The Penguin!"Matt said in excitement.

Terry then stopped him and said."whoa, your biting off more then you can chew. I'm taking on Penguin he's to dangerous he killed the original Commissioner I don't think he would have any problem killing a kid like you."

Matt then scowled and said."you are not taking him on alone, let me help you remember our deal that means I'm coming with you rather you like it our not."

"He's right you can't do this one alone."Bruce stated."take him with you you'll need him."

"Alright fine."

Terry and Matt left the Cave in the Batmoble and flew over the chaos that consumed Gotham.

Matt was awestruck "oh my God, what has he done to Gotham?"

"I don't know but we have to stop him and fast but still the question remains."Terry said the muttered."why return now?" Being just as curious as the old man. Terry just hoped Max, his and Matt's mom and Dana made it out of Gotham alright. They had to find Penguin before everything gets worse.

Meanwhile, Penguin and Blight are watching Gotham from Wayne Towers which they hijacked.

"I have Shriek, Inque, and Spellbinder patrolling the streets for the bat we will find him eventually."Blight informed Penguin."but, if you don't mind me asking. Why did you come back?"

"Let's just say The Batman and I have some unfinished business."Penguin said,"that's why I want Batman brought to me alive like I said I have plans in store for him when he arrives."

Blight then said to Penguin." So you want to draw him out, I have a solution for you."

A sinister smile stretched across The Penguin's face as he said."then let's hear it."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Batman and Robin vs Spellbinder and Shriek

As soon as they crash landed Terry and Matt jumped out of the vehicle.

They looked around and saw some of Penguin's goons patrolling the city, so they camouflaged and turned invisible.

They eventually saw Spellbinder and Shriek leading them. Terry tackled Shriek who threw him off and got ready to fight.

Meanwhile, Matt was fighting Spellbinder and was holding his own pretty good and was too quick for him.

Shriek sent some of his sound waves at Terry."how about you turn yourself in and this will be all over." He taunted

"Not going to happen,"Terry exclaimed." Where's Penguin I need to talk to him!"

"Turn yourself in and maybe you'll see him."Shriek said," he wants to see you too."

They threw punches at each other Terry caught Shriek's fist and knocked him back.

"So you most be Batman's new sidekick."Spellbinder taunted Matt.

"I'm his partner!" He yelled as he struck Spellbinder with his staff

"Hm, typical Robins." He chuckled.

Spellbinder kicked Matt knocking him to the ground then ran over to hit him again but, Matt flipped him with his feet making the villain land flat on his back but he got back up and charged at the boy wonder.

On the other side of the battle Terry and Shriek were still engaged in battle exchanging blows." What does Penguin want why did he choose now to come back!?"

"The heck do I know."Shriek said indicating that Penguin isn't even telling his allies.

The villain tried to kick him but Terry caught the kick and threw him back.

Terry and Matt backed into each other."I have an idea." Terry told his brother who nodded then, pulled out his staff they both grabbed it and spun taking both enemies out.

The duo moved on deeper into the city.

What they didn't notice was Stalker watching them from the roof tops with some Cobra agents fallowing the two.

( if you'd like to make some predictions on what Penguin is up to feel free and stay tuned)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Taken

Terry and Matt made it back to the Batcave to take cover not knowing that Stalker and Cobra had fallowed them. They find that Penguin had been there and attacked Bruce who was laying down on the cold floor."Bruce! What happened?" Terry said.

"Penguin..."he said weakly." I found out that...Penguin is dying he's ill...trying to find a cure inside you."

The old man was wounded unable to get up then suddenly, the door busted open revealing Stalker and Cobra agents.

Terry gritted his teeth and said." Robin, let's do this!"

"Right behind you, Batman!" Matt said in agreement as they both charged at the villains.

Matt attacked some Cobra Agents with his staff knocking them around while Terry went after Stalker in hand to hand combat.

They were doing really well and were winning but, Cobra kept storming in so there were too many the more they knocked down the more that came in.

Matt and Terry kept fighting taking out one after another. Matt looked over and saw Stalker and remembered that one time he had kidnapped him and now it was time for some pay back.

He ran over to Stalker." Well, looks like the bat found him a Robin looks like there is going to be another death in the family."

They charged at each other with furious full on attacks." I thought Batman was done with the sidekicks."

"I am not a sidekick!" Matt shouted angrily, if one more villain calls him a sidekick he was going to beat them like a piñata and see what kind of candy falls out.

Meanwhile, Terry was beating down a good bit of Cobra Agents.

Matt was fighting both Stalker and Cobra. The villains were weakened from the battle but so were Terry and Matt.

Ace ran and jumped up to bit them but received a shock from Stalker knocking him out cold.

Terry tried to run at Stalker but, he threw a gas gran aide which contained knock out gas. Terry coughed as he fell to the ground in a daze.

"No!"Matt exclaimed but, was blasted away and sent crashing into the rocky cave wall and the rocks fell piling on top of him.

Stalker came over and picked Terry up as they made their way out of the cave.

Matt dug himself out of the pile or rocks and ran after them only to find the villains escaping in a car with his brother inside he was to late. They were gone.

A few hours later, Terry slowly started to regain consciousness groaning. His vision came back to him as he saw Penguin and Blight standing before him. He tried to move but he realized he could move his arms and legs he looked down and saw them strapped down to a metal operating table, he tried to brake free of them but they were to tight.

"It's no use Bat brain." Penguin said."you are now at my mercy."

"I know your not going to kill me." Terry said," you need me alive so that you can stay alive."

Penguin chuckled."so you've caught on, clever boy I couldn't use Wayne because he is older so I had to use the next best thing."

"I knew I wasn't going to last much longer so I went to great lengths to make myself health again. And instead of myself dying you will be the one dying instead."Penguin said.

Terry struggled and tried to fight out of his restraints." You don't have to do this there has to be another way! If you let me go I can find a cure out there I can help you."trying to reason with Penguin.

"I will not take that chance! The Great Oswald Cobblepot, The Penguin can't die like this survived plenty encounters with the Batman only to be brought down by a mislay little disease! Look at me, isn't the Batman supposed to save lives. You can't let me die like this."

Then, Terry felt a needle inject into his neck then he passed out again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Matt to the rescue

"I have to save him!"Matt said,"but how am I going to get there?"

Bruce smirked at the boy and said,"I've got it covered."

Then he pulled a lever and a hovering motorcycle with glowing red wheels.

Matt cracked a smile."Wicked cool!"

He hopped on and Bruce told him to be careful."relax Bruce, I've seen so many action movies this should be a piece of cake."

Matt thrusted and the hover bike took off at maximum speed, with him screaming. He was spinning in the night sky and swerving.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed.

Some Penguin goons came at him with their vehicles. Matt pressed a red button by accident and blew them out of the sky.

For a while he couldn't stop until he finally firmly grasped the handle bars and steadied the bike.

"So this is what Terry does every night?"he said, under his breath.

"Lucky I wish I knew he was Batman sooner."

Matt continued flying through the city.

Some Cobra agents came in, but Matt hurled some batterangs at them taking them out with an explosion.

One was gliding right beside him and rammed into his bike."alright you want to play it that way,huh?!" He shouted at the Cobra. Then threw a kick at him and knocked the villain off of his vehicle.

"Seeya next fall!" He called out."ya twip!"

He finally reached The Iceberg Lounge.

"Hm, I'm saving Batman aka Terry?"Matt said to himself,"oh he's never going to hear the end of this."

(What do you think should happen next, post some suggestions in the reviews if you have any. Stay tuned)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Inque

Matt snuck inside the club, trying to stay undetected he pressed a button on his belt and turned completely invisible. He continued to hide in the shadows, then he spotted Inque holding his mom by the throat.

"You are going to tell Batman to do as Penguin tells him."Inque ordered,"or else."

"Nobody threatens my mom and gets away with it."Matt thought to himself.

Robin revealed himself and tackled Inque to the ground."Go! Get out of here I'll take care of her!" He told his mom, who thankfully didn't recognize him, his mother would kill him if she found out.

She ran out only leaving The Boy Wonder and Inque to face off.

Inque regained her form ready to fight.

"Oh so there is a Robin."Inque taunted,"to bad there's no bat to save you." The dove at each other, Inque stretched out her limbs to attack Matt.

He knocked them away with his staff, Inque then sunk down into the floor and sprang back up to tackle Robin but, was countered with a kick knocking her back.

She then wrapped her ink arms around him squeezing him and suffocating him as it made its way to his neck.

Matt used his feet to flip up and kick her straight in the chin knocking her over. Inque got back to her feet,"impressive, for a sidekick."she taunted.

"Alright!"Matt exclaimed,"that's it!" He threw some baterangs at her arms as they exploded when they landed on her. Then her ran at her with his staff and got a direct hit then ran again and got another then, rinse and repeat. Then cartwheeled back hand sprained then, nailed her with a missile kick to the chest sending her over the rail of the platform they were on. Inque hit the ground hard knocking her unconscious.

"That was for threatening my mother."he muttered with gritted teach."and for the last time, I'm not a sidekick!"

Matt pressed the button on his belt again and turned invisible. Then walked over to Penguin's security cameras.

He became visible and said up close to the camera as if he was looking at Penguin dead in the eye.

"Attention fish breath!"Matt said.

both Terry and Penguin saw him on the screen."Oh God.."Terry muttered under his breath.

"I believe you have something of mine,"the boy continued, Penguin was obviously not taking him seriously.

"You see little miss glob over there on the floor?"he said directing the camera at Inque."yeah I defeated her and unless you wish to have a date with my fist, I suggest you let my friend go!"

Penguin laughed at the boy's threat."typical Robin,"he mocked," young and stupid"

"But,"Penguin added."sense he wants play the hero." He looked at the worried Terry,"how about I send him a little greeting."

"No!"

Penguin mashed a red button and a big loud Boom! Could be heard and Matt's transmission cut off.

"Now unless you do as I say more people will die just like that."Penguin said darkly.

"Ha, The Boy Wonder thought he was going to save the day!"Penguin stifled a laugh." And I thought Joker was the one that told the jokes." Then he exited the room. Leaving a saddened Terry alone.

A single tear runs down his cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Cavalry

Matt dug himself out of the rubble once again. "That's twice this guy has blown me up," the boy muttered. As he continued deeper into The Iceberg Lounge using his camouflage so no enemies could see him.

Matt stealthily snuck through the villains hide out. He snuck up and picked off a Cobra member and took him down, either no one noticed or nobody cared for this guy. Then Matt grabbed another henchmen and made him pass out. A cobra walked over where Matt was and looked around for him then he kicked the Cobra member then threw him head first into the brick wall behind them.

Matt reached into his belt and saw a laser pointer? " Hey Bruce why a laser pointer?"

"It's not just a laser pointer," Bruce answered." The laser can burn right through solid objects even diamond,"

Matt looked at the laser in widened eyes with a look of awe." Cool,"

Matt activated the laser and melted through the wall and the boy wonder was able to walk through still undetected. He saw his brother strapped down to an operating table with two Jokerz standing over him, Penguin was nowhere to be seen."Hey guys you guys wanna hear a joke?" Matt taunted revealing himself to the clowns and Terry, who smiled. "Get 'em!"the big clown said.

The big man charged at Matt with a giant mallet and swung, but was dodged and countered with one swift kick to the ribs followed by a haymaker. This gave Terry enough time to get free and nail the second of the Jokerz square in the jaw knocking him right into a corkscrew attack from Matt with his staff.

"Don't need any help, huh?" Terry's younger sibling teased with a smirk.

"Watch it Tweeb," Terry said with a laugh, just relieved that his brother was still alive. Even though Terry may not hear the end of this one, he was grateful.

"Now let's get out of here," Matt said." This place is starting to give me the creeps," Terry stopped him before the could leave just yet." Not yet," Batman pulled Penguin's tracker out of the back of his costume and crushed it." Now we can go and figure out our move on The Penguin without out his pointy nose listening in,". Then he placed a tracker on one of Penguin's umbrella.

Then the two heroes left to figure out a new strategy so they can defeat Penguin, his lackeys and take Gotham back as well as Hopefully putting an end to Penguin's scheme once and for all.

Shriek sent some sound waves at Batman and Robin they dodged and the wave hit Spellbinder by accident. Terry threw down a smoke pellet blinding Shriek allowing Tarry to take him down with a nasty uppercut.

Cobra swarmed in firing their guns, Matt disarmed on of them and took him down with a spinning drop kick then a staff strike to another.

The Commander ran in and engaged Terry in hand to hand combat. The Head Cobra swung his fist and Terry blocked and delivered a punch in return. The head cobra connected with a knee to the gut of Terry, but Terry returned the favor with a kick to the ribs.

Matt was fighting Stalker with every move Stalker made Matt was too quick. Stalker threw a punch but Matt ducked it and punched the mercenary. Stalker went to grab him but Matt slid under him and took his feet out from under him.

"Why you little!" Stalker grumbled as he charged again but was met with a kick to the face from Matt.

Terry caught another punch delivered by The Head Cobra and sent him crash

Through a shipping crate at the same time Matt hit a herricarana on Stalker making him land on top of The Cobra Agent. Batman and Robin escape in the Bat Mobile with Penguin watching as the Bat Mobile flew away with Blight standing alongside him.

" Take this City and turn it to ash!" A frustrated Penguin ordered.


End file.
